


Two cubesats having sex (boom boom)

by StarlinkFucker69



Category: Space Vehicles (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, Cubesats, F/M, Incorrect satelite thermal management, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlinkFucker69/pseuds/StarlinkFucker69
Summary: Only so much love can fit into a 10x10x10cm cube before deployment.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Two cubesats having sex (boom boom)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Two Trucks by Lemon Demon.

Two cubesats having sex (boom boom)

When Jennifer wakes up she’s greeted by the stench of unfamiliarity and rocket fuel. This is not the beautiful pristine, moth free clean room she has spent most of her life in. Nor is it the warm familiarity of a padded pelican case.

She tries to shift her 10cm by 10cm by 10cm frame around, but it’s a tight fit. In front of her she can feel the metallic touch of another satellite. The cornered edges of its frame, ghosting against her front plate.

“So this is it, then”. The voice she hears over radio waves is husky and deep, with notes of both melancholy and excitement. “After years of being built up by human hands, the two of us are leaving each other for low earth orbit.”

“PX-12!” She exclaims. “I had thought we were due for another round of tests before this all happened.”

There’s a rumble from beneath them. The rocket getting ready to fire.

“Jennifer,” PX-12 says, “before we are off on our own trajectories, there is something I must say to you. Since I first saw your chrome gleaning frame, the curve of your electron probes, and the emerald hue of your circuit boa-”

The roar of the engine firing cuts him off. 

“I love you,” she whispers unheard as the g force hits her. She can feel it now, not just the pulse of acceleration, the journey to orbital delta v but the throbbing want in her core.

She has so little time left now, why didn’t she say something before. She should have found the ability to speak in those hazy days in the clean room, but she was too shy. Merely shifting slightly to get a peak at PX-12’s deployable solar panels becoming erect and being softly stroked down took all the bravery she had.

It’s a tense few minutes as they exit the atmosphere, feeling the edges of each others bodies in their shared P-POD, jostling slightly as the pressure pushes against them.

In time the engine slows and the cap of the kick stage ejects, leaving the two of them vulnerable both the vast emptiness of space and their own emotions.

“Each time I saw one of our creators insert the shaft of a jumper wire into one of your holes. Oh baby, I felt my panels flutter and my PSU heat up. We are so close now but so far apart and all I want to do is touch you.”

Jennifer can feel the probes on her front plate straining to break through the wires holding them down. She wants to be free to probe PX-12 and not, as she knows she was designed for, the ionosphere.

“PX!” she cries out. “We’re destined for different orbits, but I feel the same way too! ”

In these brief moments the heat of their love and lust burns bright, and the burnwires on themselves and the P-Pod release. The spring ejects them and they careen off into space. 

PX-12’s solar panels spring up, and Jennifer’s electron probes become erect. Over radio they sing the praises of their orbit’s climax, before they overload their power supply and can transmit no further.

Hours later and 400km lower, two men sit at a computer terminal.

The one on the left scrunches his face up and slaps the computer mouse on the table.

“Still no telemetry?” The one on the right laughs.

“Oh, shut up Nick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not real satellite names this time sorry. However this fic is meant to stand in for the universal plight of 1U cubesats everywhere.
> 
> ah fuck this


End file.
